<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is Blind by sapphire_deity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271925">Love is Blind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_deity/pseuds/sapphire_deity'>sapphire_deity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kanera Song Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"when I look at you" by Miley Cyrus, Adorable idiots in love, Ezra Bridger (mentioned) - Freeform, F/M, Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios (mentioned) - Freeform, I am way too obsessed with song fics, Kanera stans unite, Sabine Wren (mentioned) - Freeform, Song fic, brief description of nightmare, rated teen for nightmare and suggestions of panic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_deity/pseuds/sapphire_deity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's when I, I<br/>I look at you"</p>
<p>Force presences sang around him, glowing brightly in the incorporeal way that they always had.  That, at least, hadn’t changed.  He bypassed Zeb and Sabine, ignored his bond with Ezra and the staticky absence of Chopper, searching, searching--there.</p>
<p>Hera.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kanera Song Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love is Blind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another thank you to abunchoftookas and specter_06 for beta-reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, when my world is falling apart</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When there's no light to break up the dark</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dark was everywhere.  His brain kept insisting that all he needed to do was open his eyes -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>they were already open</span>
  </em>
  <span>-- or rub them clear--</span>
  <em>
    <span>the bandages were already off</span>
  </em>
  <span>--or even just look in another direction and he would see something.  Anything.  A speck of light, a tree, a firing engine, the faces of his loved ones--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Closing his eyes in a desperate grab for the Force was a feeling he was too familiar with.  The mere act of closing his lids over useless orbs, psychological more than being physically helpful, grounded him.  Surely, if his eyes were closed, there was a reason for the darkness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That's when I, I</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I look at you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Force presences sang around him, glowing brightly in the incorporeal way that they always had.  That, at least, hadn’t changed.  He bypassed Zeb and Sabine, ignored his bond with Ezra and the staticky absence of Chopper, searching, searching--there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hera.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He latched onto her, her life, her brightness, the warmth that came from her love.  She was worried, he could tell, but as he used her as a tether to guide his feet he felt the moment that she saw him.  The spike of love that flooded her mind.  He could picture, so clearly, the soft smile tinged by pain he had seen far too often in this cursed war.  Her hand on his arm stopped him, both leaning into the other and their touch.  The spot of warmth on his arm slowly becoming the only thing he could focus on, his world becoming her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When the waves</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Are flooding the shore and I can't</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Find my way home anymore</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There had been a time when the absence of Order 66 nightmares would have been the only thing he wanted.  Now, he almost wanted the familiarity of them back.  The sizzle of Maul’s lightsaber, the hissing that was surely malicious to match its master, growing ever closer to his face until all he could see was that bloody </span>
  <em>
    <span>red--</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He never woke up gasping for breath.  He woke up silently, going stiff and freezing like a prey animal hiding from its predator.  His eyes flew open, flicking wildly to try and find something to focus on and ground himself.  But all he could see was black, the red in his mind taking over and insisting he really was about to die.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That's when I, I</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I look at you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The warmth he hadn’t noticed against his side moved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kanan?  Love, you’re okay, it was a nightmare.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hera.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  She moved, cupping his cheeks and pulling him into what he would later remember the Clones calling a keldabe kiss, foreheads meeting.  Her Force signature seemed to strengthen as she focused on projecting, just as he had taught her.  Her essence pulled at him, promising a safe place to rest, to breathe, to grieve.  He crumpled, knowing even as her arms shifted that she would catch him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You appear just like a dream to me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just like Kaleidoscope colors that</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cover me, all I need</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he adjusted, as he returned to teaching Ezra and taking up his duties again, the eyes the Force granted him became more attuned to what he sensed, presenting signatures to him in new colors, new images.  Sabine, a steel grey shot through with webs of vibrant green that only grew as she embraced having a new life.  Zeb, the golden color of his bo-rifle, the color of safety and honor.  Ezra, passionate Ezra, signature the colors of fire that danced and sang.  But Hera, with her maturity and grace and layers, entranced him.  Her colors shifted, from the green of her eyes to the blue of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ghost’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> engine, then the sands of Atollon, then bespeckled like stars in a dusky sky.  So many things to so many people, as she embraced cultures and individuals and cared for them all so deeply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Every breath that I breathe</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't you know you're beautiful?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to explain to her, once, what her signature looked like to him.  How he found her so easily in a crowd, how he would know her even if all his other physical senses left him.  There simply weren’t words to describe it, even though he tried.  He only had his honesty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When I look for beauty, I find you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>